


Soft and Slow

by ThisIsntEvenACarKey (Sarcxstic_Stilinski)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentions of Smut, idk - Freeform, slow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/ThisIsntEvenACarKey
Summary: Just a small passionate moment between the two lovers.





	Soft and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Ko-Fi... idk why... if you wanna donate me money for some reason, it's ko-fi.com/sarcxsticstilinski

Theo’s hands ran over Liam’s side soothingly, slowly. Their breathing was quiet but so, so loud in the silence of the room. Liam’s lips pressed barely to Theo’s jawline, dragging his face across the soft skin. Theo rolled his head and settled his hands onto Liam’s hips.

His eyes were hooded and barely open, enjoying the soft moment of the skin on skin, only the moonlight lighting the room as they stood in front of each other. Liam’s hair was pushed us in random spots from Theo’s hands earlier as he gripped the locks tightly, lips pressed harshly and teeth clashing as they moved fiercely.

Now, they were quiet, a warm feeling filling the two of them. Theo’s sweatpants hung dangerously low on Liam’s small frame, and Theo couldn’t help following the top of the pants lightly with the tips of his fingers, barely touching.

Liam’s lips pressed lightly onto Theo’s cheek, and then beside his eye, his jaw, his nose, and finally, his lips. They moved softly, barely touching, dragging out the movements. Their eyes followed each other lovingly, taking in each other’s form.

Sweat clung to Theo, making him shine slightly, while his lips were bruised and plump. Liam had hickeys down his neck and stomach, trailing to a forbidden place that only Theo was able to see. The trust that shown in Liam’s eyes was almost enough to make Theo cry of happiness.

Liam was the first one to break the silence, his hands moving so they were pressed to Theo’s back, pulling him closer. He kissed Theo lightly before speaking. “I love you so much.”

Theo smiled and pressed his forehead to Liam’s. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
